


Writing Requests

by Maplefoxxo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a writing requests thingy!Please read the rules before asking me to write something. Thanks!~(More tags and information will be added as the time goes on)
Comments: 12





	Writing Requests

Hello my name is Maplefoxxo! I'm still pretty new to Archive of Our Own, so please do give me tips and suggestions. I decided to open a fanfiction writing request thingy, because I don't have any stories really thought out quite yet! So to quench my writing thirst, I'll be writing some requests you guys send in. Please do read this all before suggesting anything, if you aren't interested in suggesting something- have fun reading!

...

_First of all, only send suggestions in this chapter! Make sure it follows all of the guidelines I'll be listing too._

**Rules**   
1\. No 18+ (This means sex or anything along those lines, but there can be sexual themes and there can be fluff or whatever! By the way self harm etc will be allowed I suppose, ask me if you have any questions.)  
2\. Do not suggest any fandom I don't have listed. (Feel free to ask me about adding a fandom.)  
3\. Be patient and kind, I'm not entitled to write your request.  
4\. No ocs at all. (Unless it's from a highly known au)

_That's all I have for now, but there probably will be more later on._

... 

**Template**

Suggested name: (Feel free to suggest a name for it)  
Fandom(s): (Name the fandom(s))  
Characters: (Name the characters, feel free to add some information about that character)  
Plot: (Tell me what will be happening)  
Summary: (Summarize the plot)  
Other: (Add any other information that will help me out)

...

Honestly, I think that's all I have for now, I've never really done writing requests like this so I'll probably add and delete some stuff overtime! 


End file.
